A very hot day
by dark princess510
Summary: Summary: It's a very hot day in Los Angeles. And this particular couple decides to have fun at the beach. Some mature topics. NOT SMUT! One shot!


Title: A Very Hot Day

Author: Dark Princess510

Pairing: Severus Snape & Hermione Granger

Genre: Romantic/Comedy

Rating: T

Summary: It's a very hot day in Los Angeles. And this particular couple decides to have fun at the beach. Some mature topics. NOT SMUT! One shot!

It has been five years since the fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle mostly commonly known as Lord Voldemort.

It was the summer of 2003 and the Snapes were in the beautiful city of Los Angeles. The days were warm, an easy wind breathed through peoples' hair, the bees buzzed, and the idea of the pool or the beaches were very appealing. But this day a pool or beach was needed urgently!

"Sev, its nearly 200 degrees out there! We should have stayed in London." Complained Hermione as she plopped once more in front of the AC.

"Dearest flower you are exaggerating. It's only 107. And shall I remind you it was _your_ idea to come to Los Angeles for the summer." Severus laughed at his wife. He sat down next to her to only receive a menacing glare; Severus could practically feel the daggers stabbing him.

"What?" Asked the confused husband

"Get your arse to the other AC. You are like a heater and you sitting next to me makes me hot!"

"Even more than you are?" The potions master wiggled his eyebrows.

" You are insufferable. Now get your arse over there or else."

"Or else what?"

"My gosh Severus get your mind out of the gutter! Perv."

"Ah now don't accuse me of being a perv. Remember on our wedding night? That whip and collar are a big turn on." Hermiones' eyes widened 10x, if possible.

She couldn't believe him. Out of all times he could come up with this he comes up with it today. She decided to ignore him, hoping he would just go to the other AC or any other AC in the house. But, it was kind of hard to ignore him since his erection was very obvious in those kaki shorts.

This house is her parents' but they let her use it for this summer and thankfully it had a pool. As she finally remembered this the little light bulb lit in top of her head only to be shooed off since it will only bring more heat.

"Sev, get the pool water going while I go get my bathing suit. Aller, aller! " Hermione jumped up and ran to her room to retrieve her Slytherin green bikini.

He wanted to tease well then to can play at that game she thought devilishly. She knows that this bathing suit always worked with him. She slipped them on and looked at her self in the mirror. Her breast grew to a fair amount, her bum grew as well, and her body was curvy and very much one of her sex appeals. Oh yes she was going to have fun.

She ran outside to find her husband in trunks floating about in the water. She walked over to on of the seats by the pool and took of her robe to expose her gorgeous body. She accioed the sunscreen and sexily applied it to her body. This of course got the attention of her husband. His jaw dropped to the floor at her sight. Why must she torture me like this? He thought as he slipped out of the water to go, ahem, assists her in the application of the product.

"Need a hand milady?" His deep velvet voice whispered seductively in her ear as he took away the bottle from her hand. Shivers ran down her spine, even after 1 year and a half of marriage that voice could still make her weak at the knees.

After the application they went into the pool having fun and enjoying them selves.

"Gods, Severus! I don't think this is the best –ah-place to do this." Hermione said to her husband whom was just behind her.

"You are right. Come on." Severus said panting. And the both ran inside, destination the bed.

5 Hours later…

"That was –pant- incredible" said a tired Hermione as she turned to face her equally tired husband.

"It most certainly was" he chuckled as he pulled her close.

"Its still a very hot day Severus." Whined Hermione.

"To hell with it." Severus could care less about the temperature as long as Hermione was next to him nothing mattered.

…

A/N: Hello my dears! I really hoped you enjoyed my little one shot. I was inspired today to write this since it was really hot here. I do not live in LA. I live in San Francisco. *Random person in the background: Then why are you writing about LA? * Because I used to live there until I was 11 or 12. So I hoped you liked this! Love you all! Peace!


End file.
